Muse of Hope (Bard Archetype)
''A bardic college devoted to the goddess Shelyn; a Muse of Hope stands firm as an inspiration for other champions, hoping to raise others from the depths of despair, and dive them forward as incorruptible forces of good. The muse strives to protect the precious few bits of beauty and light remaining in the world. '' Aria of Hope A Muse of Hope is trained in the use of the Perform skill, especially music and song, to create magical effects. This functions identically to bardic performance, except the Muse of Hope's songs do not affect themselves. Aria's of Hope are treated as bardic performance for the purposes of feats, abilities, effects, and the like that affect bardic performance. Benefits of Aria of Hope apply only when the bard is wearing light or no armor. Like bardic performance, it cannot be maintained at the same time as other performance abilities. Starting an Aria of Hope is a standard action. At 7th level, a bard can start an aria as a move action instead of a standard action. At 13th level, a bard can start a bardic performance as a swift action. Changing an Aria of Hope from one effect to another requires the Songbird to stop the previous performance and start the new one as the type of action indicated by level above. Like a bard's standard bardic performance, a Songbird’s performance ends immediately if he is killed, paralyzed, stunned, knocked unconscious, or otherwise prevented from taking a free action each round. A Songbird cannot perform more than one Aria at a time. This ability modifies bardic performance Power Chord At 6th level, the Muse of Hope can choose to strike a power chord. By expending a standard action during an ongoing Aria of Hope; they may choose to empower the effects of their current Aria. This increases any numerical bonus provided by the song by +50%. This ability replaces suggestion and mass suggestion. Greater Power Chord At 14th level, a Muse of Hope can empower their current Aria with a power chord as a move action; rather than a standard. This ability replaces soothing performance. Hymn of the Eternal Rose (Su) A bard of 20th level or higher can use his or her performance to cause allies to rise from death; compelling them to carry on through a masterful display of hope and compassion in song. This ability can only affect a number of targets equal to 1/2 the bard's CHA modifier per day. To be affected, the deceased target(s) must be within 60 feet of the Muse of Hope. After a round of exposure to the song; they may choose to return to life; per true resurrection. This ability requires no material component; but can only resurrect any given target for a total of 24 hours before it wears off; and they resume death until resurrected by traditional means. A creature can only be effected by a bard's Hymn of the Eternal Rose once in a 48 hour period. This performance replaces deadly performance. Category:Class Category:Homebrew